The sharpest lives
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Draco era un alma perdida con demonios internos que corrompían su interior. Hermione le enseña que puede amar aunque no sea de la forma correcta. -Puedo darte amor pero no prometo que sea uno completamente puro-. A veces el amor no basta. TH. Adaptación.
1. Prefacio

**The Sharpest Lives**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **CLorena**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias...

* * *

Mire el reloj:

18:30

Tenía que irme en este momento si no quería toparme con Él. Dirigí una última mirada a mis amigos, que me miraron resignados.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando la voz de Luna se escuchó de nuevo:

- Te vas con Oliver – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Me tome un poco de tiempo para contestar, a sabiendas que la pequeña Malfoy se lo diría a su hermano.

- Si, Él ha sido mi apoyo y mejor amigo en los peores momentos, siempre estuvo ahí ayudándome. El me conoce mejor que nadie y lo más importante, nunca me haría daño – Bill me sonrío tristemente, aceptando mi decisión al igual que los demás.

Todos excepto ella, mi mejor amiga.

- Si te subes a ese avión mañana, Olvídate de mi existencia – Sentí una punzada de dolor, no quería perderla. Mire sus ojos idénticos a los de Draco, más incluso ahora que se encontraban fríos y duros. – Nos estas enterrando a Draco y a mí al irte, sabes las consecuencias que traerá tu partida – Si, las sabia, pero no podía quedarme. Ya no podía perdonar a Draco.

Tenía que pensar en mí ahora. Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas y mi corazón ayudar a Draco, pero era como si te pararas en un pequeño bote en medio del mar durante un violento huracán.

Neville la miro como si no la conociera, y Fleur y Bill la miraban furiosos pero ella solo me miraba a mi decidida.

Casi pude escuchar al mundo entero aguantando la respiración, en espera de mi decisión, me reí internamente de mi absurda idea. Solo era mi corazón el estúpido (y terco), el que se saltaba los latidos, aun sabiendo cual era el final.

Sentí mi pecho encogerse dolorosamente con la decisión que tomo mi cerebro.

Tendría que dejarla ir a ella también.

- Lo siento Luna. Te voy a extrañar – Negué con la cabeza y Salí rápidamente por la puerta.

* * *

Hola!

Nuevo fic por aquí!

Me encanta... y estoy segura de que a ustedes también les va a encantar!

Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero solo es el prefacio…

Si quieren leer el próximo, como siempre:

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"**04/07/14**

He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FF y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Nerviosa

Tantee desesperadamente mis bolsos en busca de mi encendedor, mis manos temblaban violentamente, por lo que lo encontré después de diez segundos de buscar por mi bolsillo y tarde otros diez en lograr encenderlo.

Sentí la nicotina haciéndole cosquillas a las puntas de mis dedos al exhalar el humo y solté un suspiro:

Estaba nerviosa.

MUY nerviosa.

Excesivamente NERVIOSA.

Mire de nuevo mi nueva escuela y a los estudiantes que pasaban frente a mi camioneta, mirando curiosamente a la _nueva adquisición,_ poniéndome más nerviosa inconscientemente.

Puse mi cabeza en el volante, ocultándome de la vista, no quería que me vieran como el bicho raro que era. Pero lo que más quería es que dejaran de mirarme. No podía dejar de imaginar que sus miradas eran amenazantes y acusadoras.

Enserio. ¿No podían mirar hacia otro lado?

_- _Aquí nadie te conoce - Me repetí en mi cabeza hasta que me tranquilice, mire mi reloj de nuevo. Oliver se estaba tardando.

Y mi cigarrillo casi se consumía.

Deje mis ojos descansar, pensando en la ciudad que había dejado atrás (hace dos días); la que algún día considere mi hogar y ahora solo la recordaba como mi infierno personal.

Un infierno tan horrible que tuve que cambiarme, faltando solo dos meses para acabar el año.

Pero Chicago no iba a ser así. Aquí iba a poder ser la niña torpe que no llama la atención, como siempre debió ser en allá.

- Discúlpame por tardar tanto – Al fin.

Levante mi cara para sonreírle a mi mejor amigo. Oliver Wood.

Tire mi colilla y caminamos en silencio. Eso era algo que amaba de Oliver, podíamos entendernos sin decir una palabra: él sabía que yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, por lo que solo me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí y relajándome inconscientemente.

Recogí mi horario y comprobamos que solo tenía dos clases con el: Literatura y Matemáticas (Ambos estábamos en 4to semestre)

Recorrimos los pasillos camino a mi primera clase. Oliver sonriendo gentilmente y yo tratando de crear un patrón con las figuras de las losas del piso. Deseaba que todos dejaran de mirarme como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Toda ira bien Hermione, te ven tanto porque eres nueva y bonita, es normal- Me sonroje levemente por su cumplido, pero no le conteste. Me despedí de él cuándo me indico el pasillo de mi clase.

Solo había dado un par de pasos, cuando un chico rubio y bien parecido se me acerco.

- Hola Soy Seamus, Seamus Finnigan- Sabia que alguien me iba a abordar apenas Oliver me soltara pero eso fue realmente veloz.- Tu debes ser _Hérmaione_, la hija del jefe Granger –

-Hermione- Corregí casi instantáneamente.- El me sonrío de forma traviesa.

-Hermione, muy lindo – La campanilla sonó indicándome que iba a llegar tarde a mi primera clase, El chico puso cara de fastidio.- Con mi suerte seguro no tienes clase de Economía ¿Verdad? – Negué con la cabeza sonriendo levemente ruborizada.- Bueno, nos vemos luego – Hizo una reverencia ridícula y salió corriendo por otro pasillo.

Eso no había sido tan malo. Ojalá y todos fueran como ese chico. Entre a mi salón (Gracias a Dios, el maestro no había llegado) y lo primero que capto mi vista fue una mirada azul que me escaneo despreciativamente. Dios, no. Eso era precisamente lo que no necesitaba ahorita.

Me senté en el único lugar libre, que desgraciadamente era detrás de la chica en cuestión.

- Hola soy Katie – Una chica menuda de cabello castaño y mirada azul bondadosa, esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de esa chica.

Me presente y converse con ella un rato antes de que el profesor entrara y me hiciera presentarme, fue algo incómodo. Tenía un trauma con eso de ser el centro de atención.

Ya me faltaba solo una hora para el descanso, donde por fin vería a Oliver. No me había ido mal en las clases, es solo que aun me sentía un poco nerviosa y el me tranquilizaba mucho.

El profesor de Administración me indico que esperara que me llamara para presentarme a toda la clase. Genial. Otra vez tendría todas las miradas sobre mi. Comencé a mover mi pie en un tic nervioso y sentí la necesidad de nicotina en mi organismo.

Esa era la señal de que mis nervios me estaban ganando.

Camine pisando fuertemente para no resbalar y ponerme en ridículo delante de aquellos intimidantes alumnos, sentía mi estomago retorcerse y estaba completamente segura que mi cara era la perfecta representación de un tomate.

Mire hacia los alumnos y note que entre los chicos en los pupitres estaban Seamus y Katie.

Me presente y sonreí nerviosamente, cuando el profesor me indico sentarme a lado de un chico que tenia la cabeza recostada entre sus brazos.

Corrí la silla y me senté a su lado. El no se movió, ni siquiera dio señales de vida. ¿Estaría muerto? Vi su espalda subir y bajar lentamente, lo que daba a entender que estaba completamente dormido. Saque mis cosas para la clase.

El maestro copio los objetivos del curso en el pizarrón y se dedico a circular por el aula.

- Malfoy, si solo entra a mi clase a dormir, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se retire de mi clase – Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz del profesor tan cerca, distinguí de reojo que el chico se removía de su posición y se pasaba una mano por la cara.

- Estoy despierto Sr. Carrigan – Tenia una voz suave, pero despreciativa, como si estuviera hablando con alguien de poca importancia. El maestro lo ignoro y siguió caminando por el salón, para luego volver a escribir en la pizarra. Note que el chico me miraba como si acabara de notar que estuviera ahí, no me gusto que me recorriera de arriba abajo, ni la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos sentí como algo chocaba con mi pierna izquierda, mire hacia abajo y reparé en un celular que por la elegancia, debía ser costoso.

- Tu numero – Dirigí mi vista ahora si, directamente a la cara de mi compañero y note que… Era impresionantemente apuesto. Tenia los ojos grises y el cabello de un extraño color amarillo. Trate de no entretenerme mucho observándolo, para no quedar como idiota.

- ¿Para que quieres mi numero? – Le pregunte ignorándolo ligeramente, volviendo mi cara a mi libreta.

- Podríamos salir, este fin de semana – se acerco a mi, recorriendo con su mano el camino de mi muslo hasta el interior de este, donde mi mano se encontraba. – Ya sabes, la bienvenida y eso -

¡Pero que descaro! Estuve apunto de abofetearlo, pero supuse que eso llamaría la atención demasiado, así que me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada, quitando su mano bruscamente.

El se río entre dientes maliciosamente.

- No seas tímida, dame tu número -¡Genial! Dios me amaba, me habían puesto en el mismo pupitre con un pervertido. ¡Y en mi primer día!

- No tengo celular - Era cierto, lo había perdido en un desafortunado encuentro con unos "amigos"- Y aunque tuviera, no te lo daría. Ahora, déjame en paz – Trate de ignorarlo, dándole la espalda, pero el no se dio por vencido.

Sentí su mano deslizarse por el bolsillo de mis jeans, dejando un celular en el. Lo fulmine con la mirada de nuevo.

- Quédatelo, así podré llamarte- Saque el celular de mi bolsillo, iba a ponerlo en su lado del pupitre, pero el me tomo de la mano, para impedirlo -Quédatelo, me lo puedes pagar el viernes en la noche, de varias formas, si quieres – Me miro insinuantemente.

¡Pero que idiota! Tome el celular y se lo avente a su regazo. Deseando que se cayera y se rompiera. Gracias a Dios la campana sonó y yo literalmente volé de mi asiento.

Me reuní con Katie (que me miro inquieta) para salir del salón.

Antes de irme, repare en la mirada arrogante y la sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy sobre mí.

Sentí escalofríos al mirar sus fríos ojos grises.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Saludos :)**

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
